User talk:Jrosproy092800
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Jrosproy092800/Hey guys! It's Steakex111, now I am Jrosproy092800 because I forgot my password and had to create a new account. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chuck1551 (talk) 21:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Activity Meh, I'm probably the most active at the moment. Dune claims to have 'resigned' from the Wiki, but he is still here quite a bit (mainly as a WC). I think when he said he was resigning, it didn't mean he was leaving, it meant that he was just resigning from the responsibilities as an Admin/Supervisor, so you'll still see him around. As for the others, Chuck's here 2-3 times a week, Phen used to be here every day but I haven't seen him in months, Tmi is banned, Crusher and P2O are long gone (Although P2O left me a message the other day, which came as a shock) and MVR crops up on the Wiki Activity every month or so. But yeah right now I'd say I'm the most frequent editor. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 08:30, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I do still exist. c: - Babee Dundun ffs Dune log in already.... or at least make a new account 13:51, August 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm still here too, although my presence isn't really seen I check the wiki to see how everything is going almost every day. I just stay in the shadows..... I'm very busy with the Arkham wiki at the time, so I apologize for my absence. MVR (talk) 23:32, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Ahh that's fair enough, no worries! It's not like you have to be here, it's just for leisure :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 07:47, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Tmi's banning He was given mutliple second chances after lashing out and being aggressive to multiple Wiki users (particularly Chuck and Dune), that one day he did it once again and it was just the last straw. The whole wiki is just so much better without him. His edits are terrible, his grammar is awful, and he is just generally very immature. He recently had his 15th Birthday back in July and he still acts and sounds about 8 with the lack of knowledge and grammar he displays. I suspect he has some level of Asperger's syndrome or something because of all the stuff about kids at school he used to ramble on to me about (a symptom of Asperger's is extensively talking about something that no one cares about) Also, for more evidence just check his blog posts, he just rambles on about so much stuff that is better off kept inside his own head. Some people think that we were unfair on him, but if you were there to see everything he did you'll know that he well and truely had it coming. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 09:56, September 6, 2014 (UTC) He was a nice guy at times, I got on with him most of the time. But sometimes he was just out of line and outright rude. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 16:52, September 7, 2014 (UTC)